kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Akashi's Improvement Arsenal/@comment-30334719-20180130120357/@comment-26464279-20180325165751
I'd rather save up my screws for the important equipments than use them on most of the stuff you listed. 12.7cm SGM is outdated really quick and there is no reason to spend screws on them. Even if you want to upgrade your Model B/C guns later by the time you get them you should be able to easily farm dupes that give Model Bs in early event maps or regular maps unless you are planning to stay a 100 slotter and can't accomodate dupes. 14cm SGM is useless as soon as you start getting normal 20.3s and 15.5cm reds/yellows which again are outdated as soon as you get your first 20.3 No2s and No3s. Same for the the 14cm Doubles. If you really want guns with CL fit bonus go for upgrading 15.2cm Twin Main Guns. Agano-class are really easy to get in early event maps nowadays to farm for the extra guns required to upgrade. 10cm Quad Oxys. Doesn't seem to be worth it for me either. I'd go straight to upgrading Quint Oxys as soon as getting my first Kita/Ooi to K2 and then leveing Kita/Ooi dupes to get more of them to keep or upgrade from +6. Level 50 is low and easy to get to and Kita/Ooi aren't exactly rare either. Type 96 Fighters are not worth it either imo unless you have tons of Medals lying around, remodelled all ships that require blueprints, already upgraded everything else that's needed/useful and therefore have no idea what else to do with your daily screw quest. Type 94 DCP. You can get Type 3 DCPs through development which are much better than Type 94s, also because the higher ASW value is what allows to use oASW in combination with ASW stack bonus earlier. 35.6cm. I suppose you mean the Twin gun and not the Tripple Proto. Well, you can upgrade one or two of them. Protos are nice for Kongou-class, but their base stats are lower than maxed 35.6cm Twins iirc so you should only turn them into Protos if you're ready to upgrade them too. 25mm Tripple (?). Maxed it's nice for the reinforcement expansion slot, but you might find better equipment that's worth it to improve before that AA gun. Type 91 AAFD. The only ship giving this otherwise unbuildable equipment is Hatsushimo K2 which makes it really rare and also it's pretty useless. If you want to get rid of it you can go upgrade it into a 94 and from there 10cm or 12.7cm + AAFD but the priority of that should be way down at the bottom about next to 15.2 single yellow and Type 96 Fighter upgrading. Type 93 Passive Sonar. Now this is something that you should upgrade if you have the time, screws and nothing of higher importance. However, only turn them into Type 4 Sonars and don't make too many of them either. Don't turn them into Type 3 Active sonars by accident because you'll get a lot of those from all kinds of DDs at their remodel. AP Shells. Upgrade them if you have the time. They are cheap on screws, but it will take a lot of time because getting the shells for later upgrades can be a pain with bad rng while crafting and you also need lots of other stuff to get for other upgrades. Daihatsus. They will give you a bonus for your expeditions so it's worth upgrading to make farming easier. Personally I'd currently recommend upgrading Type 0 Recon Planes into Type 2 Seaplane Fighter Kai if talking about easy to do upgrades that even beginners can do (aka those people without rare ships and equips). The importance of Seaplane Fighters has been ever increasing and having 2 or 3 of them early on can be a big help for events. Upgrading the Type 2s can wait because they are expensive to upgrade from there on.